Just a Dream?
by dibs4ever
Summary: Archie wakes up, in a strange house. But the woman in the house isn't so Strange. He's married to Betty and they have kids. It should be weird but somehow it's not. Riverdale AU/ Possible Future. BARCHIE!


Archie stirred awake, the bright sun shining through the windows. His eyes fluttering open. But where was he? This was definitely not his room. This room was beautifully designed with hardwood floors. A large king-sized bed with pillars on each end. It looked as if it had been artistically decorated...a woman's touch he could put it.

But why was he in this bed? How'd he get here?

The door to what he assumed to be the master bathroom opened up and out walked a woman with a towel propped around her head, dressed in a simple pair of black leggings and a Light blue crew neck. But it wasn't just any woman it was Betty Cooper

"Betty?!" He gasped in a questioning tone

She turned smiling at him. She looked different a little bit older but not much-she looked like a woman, a very beautiful woman

She smiled "Hey you're up" she crawled into the bed "I was expecting to get out of the shower with at least 2 tiny rugrats snuggled up to you" she continued crawling toward him

Archie chuckled nervously, even though he had no idea what she was talking about, she was crawling to him, in a bed where he was currently lying down shirtless.

When she reached the top of the bed she collapsed on top of his chest, wrapping her arms around his torso

Not knowing what to do, Archie wrapped an arm around her waist and she shuffled deeper into him.

"Betty" He whispered

She nodded "Yeah I know, we gotta get the day started." She turned her head and kissed his bare chest.

Archie found himself holding his breath

"I just want to cuddle you all day" she smiled.

What was she talking about? Archie thought. When was Betty ever like this, they weren't together. Not that he was complaining, this felt...good.

There was a sound of a baby crying, he glanced over at a White monitor sitting on the opposite side of the beds night table.

It was digital with a screen on it. He could see the black and white screen showed a crib, inside was a baby. The baby was standing up holding onto the crib's railing and jumping up and down.

Betty glanced at the monitor too.

"Duty calls" she slid off him, "You go downstairs and start breakfast, I'll send all the kids downstairs to you as I get them ready?"

Archie nodded

She continued to look at him questionably and Archie realized he'd been really quiet

He had to say something he couldn't bear the thought of upsetting Betty "Um yeah, sure"

"Great" she leaned forward pecking his lips before getting out of bed. Archie watched her leave the room, before doing the same. Finding the stairs wasn't hard they were right next to the bedroom. As he went down the stairs he thought about what Betty had said

"All the kids"

What did that even mean, where was he, why was Betty being so affectionate and what was with the baby on the monitor. He didn't know but he had a feeling he was going to find out soon.

Archie sat at the kitchen table staring at the face sitting in front of him.

A boy around 5 he supposed with a blonde bowl cut was bent over chowing down on a bowl of cinnamon toast crunch, completely ignoring the plate of fruit Betty had set down with it.

Betty walked into the kitchen a little Redheaded girl with big blue eyes who was around 3 placed on her hip, another identical-looking 3-year-old clung to

Betty's leg, he glanced around the corner and saw the baby in what he guessed was the living room. He looked to be close to a year old and was playing with toys on the ground.

"Fenix, here's your shirt, put it on when you're done eating," she told the little boy placing the black t shirt on the back of his chair.

The boy groaned "But mommy, daddy doesn't wear shirts" he pointed at Archie. Archie looked down at his still shirtless body

Betty had set the little girls in chairs on the left side of the table. Strapping them into booster seats, "He did when he went to school" she looked at Archie "Most of the time" she smiled. Archie smiled back

"Did you daddy?" The boy - Fenix asked

Archie was taken back by word but nodded his head "Umm yeah Fenix you should wear a shirt"

The boy gave him a small grin that looked like Betty's it was weird the boy had big brown eyes that looked like he was looking at his own.

"Daddy! Parker pulled my hair" the redhead closest to him said patting his arm

The identical little girl beside her pushed her "No Daddy, I not do it. Presley is lying"

Archie smiled -Okay so Fenix was the boy's name...like the guitar. Presley was the red-headed girl closest to him...like the singer and her twin (he assumed) was Parker...possibly after that poet Betty liked so much. And the baby was...

"Flemming!" Betty snapped before a crash was heard. The baby had toppled over on a toy drum kit. Betty quickly went into the room scooping him up as he cried "Poor baby, come on mommy will give you some graham crackers and make it all better. She brought him into the kitchen and set him in a high chair

"Flemming, after Ian Flemming the James Bond Author," he said out loud

Betty gave him an awkward look as she broke up the graham cracker and set it on the high chair tray. Flemming clapped his hand and began munching on a cracker piece.

There was a large Calander on display against one of the kitchen walls. With all kinds of different highlighted colors.

"Okay so today I'm taking Fenix to preschool, I'll bring one of the girls with me since they are fighting. I'll go to the grocery store. Hopefully, you'll be able to get some work done while the nanny is here because I'm going to need you to pick Fenix up from preschool, I have a face time interview with a publisher from Japan.

Archie walked to stand next to Betty and nodded slowly. The calendar looked complicated and he had no idea what she was talking about but he acted as if he did. "Alright, so I'll stay here till you get back?"

Betty was about to respond when the twin girls started fighting

Parker with "Presley give me my spoon back"

"But I want the princess Belle spoon. " Presley argued "Mommy!" she shouted

"Daddy!" Parker shouted back

Betty smiled "There's the answer to who I'm taking, I'll get Presley. You get Daddy's girl Parker" she patted Archie's cheek then leaned up kissing his forehead "Come on Pres, you get to help mommy take your brother to school. Fennix thank you for putting your shirt on. Let's go guys. "

She gave Presley and Flemming a goodbye kiss. Fenix ran up to him, hugging his legs "bye daddy see you after lunch"

Archie was again taken back by the word as he patted the boys back "Ummm bye Fennix, yeah see you after lunch" he smiled and watched as Betty left with two of the kids

When the door closed though it dawned on him. He was now alone with a 3-year-old and a 1-year-old toll she got back or till this Nanny Betty talked about showed up. He had never really been around young kids before, much less babysat. What was he to do?

Archie looked over at the remaining redhead Parker "You don't wear diapers do you?"

Parker scrunched up her face "No, I go on the potty."

Archie sighed in relief

"But Flemming is stinky" Parker pinched the bridge of her nose

The baby was currently squirming uncomfortably in the high chair. Archie sighed he couldn't exactly leave him there. He picked him up and went upstairs. He found the nursery after the third door he opened and laid him down on the changing pad. "Alright, little guy this is my first time doing this so your gonna go easy on me right?"

In response, the baby with tuff's of dark brown hair kicked his little legs and smiled

It took a couple of tries but Archie got the baby cleaned and the diaper properly on (after breaking 3 diapers).

He was now standing in front of the large calendar attempting to figure it out. Everyone was assigned a color Archie was blue, Betty was Pink, Fenix was Green, Parker and Presley were both Purple and Flemming was Orange. Apparently, if there was a pink or blue highlight followed by one of the kid's colors that meant that the person was in charge of doing whatever the task was with the kid.

These kids were active for their ages. Felix had pee wee football, music lessons and went to preschool for half the day. The twin girls did gymnastics. All the kids went to the library for "child literacy day" once a week.

From what he could piece together he and Betty worked from home, he was a songwriter for a major recording studio but didn't currently sing himself, she was a book publisher for murder mysteries. They had a nanny for six hours a day 5 days a week. He supposed that was so they could get work done.

He was pulled out of his examination of the calendar when Flemming began to cry. He actually had forgotten he was holding the baby on his hip "Hey shhh it's okay" he attempted to sooth

But Flemming just continued while rubbing his eyes.

The doorbell rang "I get it!" Parker yelled running through the house

"No Parker wait" Archie shook his head He didn't know much about kids but he knew a 3-year-old shouldn't be answering the door to some stranger

He beat the toddler to the door taken back to see Toni there "Ms. Topez!" Parker smiled hugging her legs.

Toni smiled down at her "Hey sweetie"

She looked at Archie still holding the fussy baby

"It is 10:30, Betty would be pissed if she knew you were 30 minutes behind on Flemming's schedule"

Archie rose an eyebrow

"Here give me him. I'll put him down" she took the baby. "Come with me Parker, your dad needs to work" she waved.

Archie watched as Toni walked up the stairs with the two kids.

Okay so now he just had to find where his office was in this moderately large house.


End file.
